Dusty, Old Book
by Otaku-TACO
Summary: Just a little drabble about what happens when you call the Nomicon a 'Dusty, Old Book' in front of Randy. (Kinda resembles/like an AU of episode 28; Raiders of the Last Nomicon) Crossover of American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom and Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.


"Aw man, where the juice is Cunningham?! He was supposed to be here an hour ago to help me here!"

"What's wrong Weinerman? Tired of getting your butt kicked by a _girl_?"

"Hey, hey, hey cork it Manson! I'm just curious that's all. There is _no way_ you're beating me!"

"Uh, actually dude, she's totally kicking your ass here."

"No one asked you Spudinski!"

Danny looked up from where he was sitting and talking to Jake. Sam and Howard were sitting on the couch and having a death match in _Grave Puncher 4_ while Spud sat on the floor between them and observed with interest, commenting and egging them both on from time to time. A bit off the side and sitting at the desk, the halfa could see Tucker animatedly explaining something Trixie while gesturing frantically to the computer screen in front of him every now and then. Trixie, for her part, looked extremely bored and would every now and then glance over at the video game match happening nearby; no doubt wishing that she could switch places with Spud- not only would he show more interest in whatever Tucker was talking about but he would also understand the words and reciprocate the amount of enthusiasm.

Everyone was here except for Randy.

"Hey guys," Danny spoke up, gaining everyone's attention and inadvertently cutting off Jake mid-sentence (he frowned at that), "Where _is_ Randy?"

Tucker shrugged nonchalantly before responding, "Knowing him he's probably either in the Nomicon or Ninja-ing out."

Howard groaned loudly at that. "He NNS-ed me again!" he yelled only to squawk in outrage as Sam one upped him again.

"Technically speaking, he would be NNS-ing _all_ of us, not just you Howard." Jake pointed out.

"No one asked you!"

Before any arguments could further continue, the door was suddenly kicked in as a frantic and panicked looking Randy ran in. Everyone jumped in surprise as they silently watched the Norrisville Ninja begin to tear through everything in the room. He tossed and moved stuff around as he looked under, in, above, below and between everything else. This went on until Spud finally spoke up.

"Uh, dude?" he questioned cautiously. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something." Was the only response they received. Never once did Randy's search halt or falter.

They all exchanged glances before looking back at Randy, Sam speaking up this time. "Yeah, we kinda got that but, what for?"

"The Nomicon."

There was a pause after that that was long enough for Randy to finish searching the place. When he was done, he sighed in defeat at finding nothing before slumping helplessly against the wall. That's when Howard decided to speak up.

"You _lost_ the Nomicon?" he asked incredulously. It earned him a warning glare.

"Oh c'mon Randy," Trixie said, going over to her purple haired friend and laying hand on his shoulder. "Don't get all temperamental on us; it's not the end of the world."

Randy just gave her a look of disbelief. "I _lost the Ninja Nomicon_; it _is_ the end of the world."

"Pssh, chill man!" Jake said, also going over to him. "We'll help you search for it."

"Yeah," Sam piqued in, "How hard can it be?"

"I've been looking for over 5 hours and have literally found nothing." The ninja stated.

"That still shouldn't cause any problems." Tucker said before mumbling thoughtfully, "Unless of course the tracker I put on it was terminated or something. In which we'd then be screwed."

They all gave him a funny look at that. "What?" he asked upon noticing the stares. Randy just raised an accusatory eyebrow at him before responding. "You put a tracker on the Nomicon." It came out as more of a statement than anything so Tucker just shrugged as if it was completely normal- and for him, it just might be. "I put trackers on everything important."

They continued to stare at him a bit longer before Randy just shook his head. He wasn't exactly fond of the idea of the Nomicon having a tracker attached to it but, right now, it was his only hope. "So where's the Nomicon?" he questioned.

As a response, Tucker whipped out his PDA and started fiddling with it. A few seconds later, he tossed it at Randy who caught it with ease. He peered at it for a second before his expression morphed into one of horror.

"What?" Spud asked when he saw the expression. "What does it say?"

Both Trixie and Jake peered at it curiously over his shoulder before reading the name aloud. "McFist Headquarters?"

"Ooh…This is bad." Howard said, pointing out the obvious. This was further noticed when Randy proceeded to keel over.

"I don't get it," Sam spoke up after a short pause, "How would McFist get the Nomicon and what would he want with that dusty old book?"

Howard's eyes widened in horror as he looked over at the Goth. Meanwhile, Randy had propped himself up on his elbows to look over at Sam, shock written all over his face.

"Maybe he found it in the bathroom and wants it kill bugs." Spud suggested, earning the same shocked look from Randy that he was giving Sam earlier. Howard was to starting make wild hand gestures that clearly said '_Abort, abort! Danger- very much danger! Stop you idiots!_'. No one noticed.

"Maybe he'll just sell it online?" Tucker suggested but he didn't sound so sure. Randy gave him a horrified look at that.

Trixie snorted at that. "Only nerds, dorks and geeks buy 'Ninja Nomicons' off of the internet Tucker."

"I doubt he'll even really know what it is Trixie." Danny stated.

"Dusty, old book?" Randy questioned softly. Jake looked down at him when he heard that. "Well that's what Howard calls it." the Chinese-American stated. At that, Howard stopped gesturing and just face-palmed. They were all doomed now.

Randy looked over at his orange haired friend. "Dusty, old book…" he quietly mumbled. Jake was about to ask what was wrong since both Randy's face and voice seemed to be carefully blank when, all of a sudden, the Norrisville Ninja suddenly screeched at the top of his lungs, "_DUSTY OLD BOOK?!_"

They all had to cover their ears because Randy could be rather loud sometimes. Especially now as he went on a tirade. He had jumped to his feet and was facing them all with a very pissed off expression. "That '_dusty, old book_' just so happens to be the Ninja Nomicon which, by the way, is the only copy of its kind in existence! It is an _over_ 800 year old tome of secret Ninja spells, fighting move, knowledge and wisdom. Not only is it an antique worth thousands- and if any even _think_ of selling it I'll kick your ass- it has also been _single handedly_ training ninjas such as myself for _centuries_! Not to mention that fact that it _also_ contains the soul of the _very __**first **__Norrisville Ninja_! Ya know, the one that _imprisoned the Sorcerer __and__ the Tengu_!" he was yelling louder than he was at the beginning now, "And might I just add that if the Sorcerer were to get his hands _on_ said Nomicon, not only would he be able to completely destroy the Ninja-me- and free himself, he'd _also_ take over the world and throw it into complete _chaos_! Complete with doom, gloom, death, despair and many people being turned into _monsters_. Who's to say that McFist, who works for the Sorcerer, doesn't hand the Nomicon over to him huh?! But it's just a _dusty, old book_ right?!"

"Randy calm down!" Tucker yelled at him, a note of fear in his tone.

"Yeah, we'll get it back; just chill man!" Spud agreed, doing absolutely nothing to hide his sudden terror.

"And if we can't get it back?!" Randy screeched in question, "Do any of _you_ have an over 800 year old antique Ninja Nomicon that contains secret Ninja spells, fighting moves, knowledge and wisdom that also just so happens to have a Ninja's _soul_ in there?! No? WELL I _DID_!"

And with that, he quickly bent down and grabbed Tucker's PDA off of the floor from where it had landed when he keeled over. As he straightened, he took out his Ninja mask and slipped it on. When the lights died down and he stood there in full uniform. He looked down at the PDA, the pissed look still present and clearly visible on his face despite the mask. "Now if you'll all excuse me," he said, looking back up, eyes narrowed dangerously, "_Smoke bomb_." He hissed the words out them as he threw down the small red ball and let himself be engulfed in the red smoke it made. When it cleared, he was gone.

There was an awkward and uncomfortable silence over the room for a bit. It was finally broken when Howard sighed dramatically and shot Sam an accusatory look. "You just _had_ to call it a dusty old book, didn't ya?"

She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, well aware that this was _partially_ her doing, "You're the one that calls it that all the time."

"Yes," he agreed, "But not in front of _him_. Have any of you _ever_ seen me say that in front of him? Hmm?"

She just huffed again.

Both Danny and Jake just sighed and shook their heads. "C'mon," Danny said, making his way to the busted door with Jake, "Let's go stop him from doing something stupid."

"Again." Jake added. Danny just hummed in agreement.

"Aw man," Howard complained already as they all got up to go, "This is so wonk! I blame that stupid book."

"Shut up Howard." They all said simultaneously.

**End.**

* * *

**I, have no idea of why or what…Wait- wait a minute…my first crossover…is a drabble…Huh, how 'bout that hm?**

**NOTE: I'm not sure whether or not all that stuff I type about the Nomicon is true or not but I felt that it made it more dramatic and shit and got the point across more. Also, to clear it up- Randy, Jake and Danny all try to stop each other from doing stupid shit so…yeah. Though, most of the times they just end up neck deep in their stupid shit together.**

**Word count: 1, 627**

**Pages: 10**

**Intelligence of this: -0**

**Later my Precious HellSpawn!**


End file.
